Beautifully Orchestrated
by SweetCrispyCrunch
Summary: She had the appearance of a young girl but the mind of a killer Not often those two combine but when they did well it was a bomb just waiting to blow up Will her mission to take down the Vongola tenth succeed? Or will it change? HibariXOCXMukuro
1. Prologue

_SweetCrispyCrunch:_ Okay this idea took a looong time to build. For my first fanfic I wanted to and to try really hard to make a good oc. So far as I'm building it I'm thinking Coda is going to one bada** female character.

Khr the plot and characters belongs to Amano who will not add any awesome moments to the very few female roles. *Cough Chrome *cough

Coda was made and formed by a friend and I. We both have pretty messed up minds, Coda is merely a huge chunk of you my dear…

**Prologue: "One and only one mission is given"**

"Coda you have one mission only." The small girl looked up at the dark shadowy figure the smoke of a cigar in his hand was burning her eyes she could barely see.

"My mission is to infiltrate the Vongola Familia."

"And how will you do that?" The man asked calmly.

"…I will become the ally." She said, it was recited to her many times before but hearing them come out of her own mouth sounded mellifluous and rather pleasing to the ear.

The dark figure did not respond nor comment on her answer he chuckled and petted her slightly on the head.

"Good girl."

Her eyes shot open. Coda sat up and realized the train was still moving. That was not a dream it was an exact memory drilled into her mind. Coda didn't sleep as much as she should, so when the sun went down she tended to replay the last instructions she was told by the agency. It had taken her five years to perfect her training and strategy, and now her mission is finally taken to action.

There was files to pinpoint the location of the next Vongola heir locked and secured by the ninth himself. But Coda didn't have to, like so many mindless assassins break into the mansion to obtain that. All she needed was a photo and she knew exactly where to go. It so happens when Coda was briefly walking past the boss of the CDEF organization's office she saw a certain photo plain as day on his desk. A family picture that included: the ninth, the CDEF boss, his wife, and a son. Her target was established that day. Sawada Tsunayoshi the grandson of Sawada Iemetsu was the next Vongola boss.

She leaned against the window of the train car staring at the mild reflection that displayed her face in front of the passing trees outside. Her teachers had told her multiple times that her face alone was a clear advantage. It displayed innocence. Her big doe pale blue eyes were bright and noticeable but not at all piercing. She had the appearance of a young girl but the mind of a killer. Not often those two combine but when they did well it was a bomb just waiting to blow up. That is why they named her Coda. She is the last resort and the big finale, of a beautifully organized composition in a grand orchestra. The dark figure the man with the cigar is the conductor. If he leaded her and the others to the right direction the plan will go smoothly before the tenth generation boss takes his position. The train pulled to a stop.

"Arrival Namimori station." The intercom announced. Coda stood up she was wearing rather casual clothes to make her inconspicuous in Italy but she will soon have to change that. Her target has to come to her she has to gain his full and complete trust in order to take him down.


	2. Exposition

_SweetCrispyCrunch: _SO Coda like her? Hate her? Give me some insight. In the progress I'm making her right now shes kind of depressing and hateful for that matter being the informat and all... But can she be more? Questions I'm asking myself right feel free to answer.

**Chapter One: Exposition**

Coda became a complete eyesore rather less than a week of attending her new school Namimori Middle. It was pretty easy to be different in Japan her light colored hair had done all the work. Noticing she was clearly not like the others she was isolated by many of her newfound classmates in homeroom 2B. A couple days later her shoes began to mysteriously disappear from her cubby. A minor dilemma that shouldn't set her back, she walked into class barefoot unaware by the odd stares and whispers behind her back.

It was not hard to find Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a No-good Tsuna. He was only a year below being trained by Hitman Tutor Reborn. Coda was warned about the Hitman his moves are not always one hundred percent predictable. Above all if she was to gain trust of the Kid she had to gain trust of his tutor. Two members appeared to be at Sawada Tsunayoshi's side at all times. A tall dark haired kid who is a baseball star have Namimori middle, and a supposed delinquent whose choice of weapon is dynamite. All three of them seem to walk together happy, laughing, bickering. She watched them silently on the rooftop barely unnoticed. Confronting someone of the opposite sex was a challenge for Coda, communications was never her forte, and she strictly preferred to be silent. Occasionally she forgets she even had a voice and when she did choose to speak she realized her voice box had died long ago. No matter surveillances it is.

By the end of the week she had taken note on places to observe Sawada Tsunayoshi without being noticed by his Tutor. The rooftop where first years had lunch and second years were in Physical education she could easily sneak out. One day someone came up to her, a male for that matter the first time someone decided to confront her and for what? Her eyes widen a little startled by the presence but the boy simply stared down at her with an indifferent face.

"You where are you shoes?" He question directly.

He shadowed a malicious aura possibly even with killing intent. Just for shoes? Coda thought… She had seen people kill others for less.

"You are not following the Namimori dress code there fore breaking it Tanaka Kana." He said.

Tanaka Kana? Coda thought…that's right it was her alias name. So it was she that He was addressing Coda thought. From the corner of her eye she saw Sawada Tsunayoshi and his group leave the rooftop.

"What are you looking at?" The boy asked he was impatient and persistent.

She faced him and for a moment she locked eye contact with him, but then she remembered. Her behavior wouldn't necessarily work in the High school environment.

"My shoes?" She said in a high almost unnatural voice.

To make it even more odd Coda did something to throw the boy of her tracks. She smiled. Grinned was more like it her face lit up eyes twinkling a bit. She quirked her head a bit to the right the boy was angry, but slightly confused on her actions.

"Well I better go find them." She said in a singsong voice.

She turned her back away and skipped merrily back to class. Thus Tanaka Kana's persona was born. People described her as a freak and weird, for her odd behavior of singing songs, skipping and talking to herself, but whenever someone confronted her she usually smiles and said "mmkay!" it worked its charms.

Coda would look in the mirror in the girls' bathroom and smiled ear to ear, it certainly was a "Kana" smile but not a "Coda" smiles. For a moment she wondered how Coda would look like if she smiled more like Kana.

The boy didn't seem to bother Coda anymore but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She learned later the Head Disciplinary Chairman was not someone to cross with. When making eye contact with him Coda suspected for a moment that maybe he was one of _them_. But that all cleared up later when she watched him beat Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends viciously to the pulp. Strange how someone can bludgeon a person and can purposely miss fatally wounding him or her. Coda concluded his killing intent was never in a sense initiative. She could see how the Conductor would see a problem with him to he was too... unstable. He would never have lasted long in her arena.

The second place she seemed to always find Sawada Tsunayoshi was the footbridge. Apparently he walks across the bridge mostly by himself for it was the long way home. She heard him describe. This information and the first meeting of the target though she will not fully tell the Conductor in her progress report came by accident.

Ending up at the bridge for Coda had nothing to do with the mission at all. It was an experiment. A couple of female students cornered her in the bathroom moments before school ended. They had told her to jump off a bridge. Coda clearly wasn't sure how to respond to that maybe with a rifle down her throat? But her witted persona Kana's response was as usual.

"mmkay!"

So she went to the bridge there wasn't much to jump off at, down below there was just another freeway. Plus the girls that told her to jump off weren't even there. Were they coming? Coda wasn't sure so she sat on the ledge and waited. She let her feet dangle above and for a moment she felt like she was going to fly of the bridge. The noises of the cars passing by and the stench of gasoline disappeared and for a moment, Coda was hovering and it amused her and she smiled.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was approaching he had no clothes on. The dying will bullet she suspected had those odd side effects. He stared at her a little taken back. Feet dangling off a bridge smiling wide what could come out of that? She wasn't sure but it did attract his attention, Coda thought she might as well stick with it.

"Hello!" She called out.

Sawada Tsunayoshi eyes widen nervously as if he wasn't sure she was talking to him. Coda smiled and waved giggling a bit at his appearance. This only made his face red as he turned away sprinting home. Coda would have watched him leave with a sniper in hand, but knowing someone was watching the brief interaction she was required to remain listless much longer.

She had entered their sights.

Now she had to reach expectations...


End file.
